Pokemon: The Master of Mew
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: The only master Mew had known had sacrificed herself for the sake of all of the pokemon in the forest. She was her only true friend and now she was gone. Maybe Ash, Serena, Clement, and Bonnie will help find her a new friend and master. Who knows what will or can happen. Read To Find Out! Enjoy! :) Please Review after you're finished reading, It would mean so much. So, Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pokemon and stuff; I only own my personal characters and storyline. The Pokémon belong to the wonderful Nintendo

Oh, btw, I love the name Hailey so I'm using it again

Enjoy Everybody!

Pokémon: The Master of Mew

Chapter 1

(sorry about the skipping from setting to setting, I didn't want to bore you and other readers)

*pant* *pant* *pant*

The footsteps of a blonde in black came from the eastern part of the later to be known as the Kalos region in 682. Her pants and breathes heavy as she tried to hide from the villains pursuing her. Her clothes consisted of black scarves tied around her forearms (the ends of them blew behind her), a long, pitch-black cloak that covered her eyes but yet allowed her to see through it as if it was transparent, with a black tank top and skirt to go under it. Her shoes were knee-high boots and she smelled of perfume and metal. She stood 5'10" and her blonde hair hung down to her mid-torso.

The girl's name was Hailey, although she was never really called that. Ever since the girl was young, she had a strong bond with all pokémon, but most of all, she was closest to the psychic types. Hailey had taken care of her own pokémon as if they were her friends. Later, she would be the master of a level 100 female Sylveon, a level 100 male Talonflame named Airy, a level 73 male Vaporeon, a level 87 male Espeon, a level 67 female Pichu, and a level 59 male Machamp also known as Macho.

"Where'd she go?!" yelled the leader of Team Vile.

"Oh great, we lost her again!" exclaimed one of the members. The crew then frantically scattered to look for the psychic, fortunately for Hailey; none of them had gone to look for her in the direction that she was located at.

"Phew…That was a close one. I thought I was caught for sure", Hailey whispered to herself. Sylveon, Espeon, and Vaporeon then led Pichu and Macho out of the forest to check on their dear friend. As for Airy, he was up in the sky scouting to see if any other enemies where around.

"Alright you guys, ready to go home?" the blonde asked although she could read the minds of the pokémon.

**-In the Forest-**

"Mew!" the little pink kitten like pokémon yelped.

It was a female. She was searching for her own master to be like the other pokémon around her, but she couldn't seem to find one. Mew had always dreamed of finding a friend, one that would take care of her, one that wouldn't hunt her down just because of the rarity in her. Mew knew that that certain someone had to be out and about, but the problem was who. Who would be the one to raise the cute little creature? The huge issue was that not one living soul knew. And to find her future friend and master, Mew would have to search hard and look everywhere she could without being spotted.

**-Two Months Later-**

"Mew!" Mew yelped once again, but this time it was in pain, hunger, thirst, and agony. The kitten was helpless. She was unable to fly and unable to move.

Just when Mew was about give up hope of finding her first friend. A girl had come up (Hailey, of course) and had picked up the weak pokémon to go try to heal it.

**-9 Years Later-**

"Hailey, this is crazy! You're putting yourself in grave danger!" yelled Hailey's husband, Clarence, who had black hair and about the same outfit as Hailey only a long-sleeve, button up shirt and pants with a short cloak in an emerald green.

"I will do what I must to allow pokémon to stay out of harm's way", Hailey stated calmly.

"But—", Clarence was cut off by Hailey. He was carrying their baby who had the same long blonde hair as her mother, but with bright, hazel green eyes instead of bright blue ones.

"I'm sorry", Hailey said with a tear coming out of her eye as she kissed both Clarence and her baby, Anna, goodbye.

At that, Hailey aimed all of her psychic energy at the main habitat of the pokémon, who were running to find freedom from Team Vile, the main forest.

As she let go of the power ball, she fell to the ground like a rag doll. At that, the 27 year-old young hero was left lifeless on the ground while her husband and baby mourned their loss. The crew members of Team Vile were then swept of their sin and memory, leaving them all tired and confused.

Mew then arrived at the scene where Clarence and Anna were mourning as well as Hailey's pokémon who arrived after the sacrifice was done. After Mew had left her dead friend to rest in peace, she had started to cry in the first time in her long life and went on to live without another master until today.


End file.
